The present invention relates generally to the field of clamps, and more particularly to a laterally adjustable P-type clamp.
One common way to secure conduits such as hoses, pipes, hydraulic lines, electrical cables and the like to structures is by means of P-clamps. A P-Clamp generally comprises a circular clamp body and a pair of opposable legs connected to the clamp body. The opposable legs usually have therein circular holes that are engageable with a fastener such as a bolt or screw or a stud. In operation, the clamp body is clamped around the article to be secured and the P-clamp is secured to the structure by engaging the hole in the legs with a fastener secured to the structure.
One way in which P-clamps are secured to structures is by means of click studs. A click stud includes a threaded member connected to a plate. The plate is bonded to the structure. A problem with click studs is that they should be positioned relatively precisely with respect to the article being secured. If the click stud is not positioned within a relatively narrow tolerance, the conduit such as a hydraulic line to which the P-clamp is secured can exert a rather substantial side load on the click stud. The side load can cause the click stud to become disbanded from the structure. The disbanding problem can be particularly acute in high vibration environments.
The present invention provides a clamp that is laterally positionable with respect to a fastener. The clamp of the present invention includes a clamp body including a pair of opposable legs. Each of the legs includes an elongated hole adapted to movably engage the fastener. One of the legs includes a locking surface. A locking washer is engageable with the locking surface of the clamp body leg. The locking washer includes a hole that is adapted to fixedly engage the fastener. When engaged with the fastener, the locking washer fixes the position of the clamp body with respect to the fastener.